Bittersweet Memories
by Sora Livana
Summary: Screams rang in the darkness, echoing in the streets and allies. Explosions illuminated the night sky, spurts of orange flame taking away life in a matter of mere seconds. It was all his fault… Because of him, they were all dead.
1. Dark Dreams

**A/N: Just a series of short stories based on the pasts of the characters and the difficulties that they have been through... Each one is based on a different character from the anime. Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Character:_ Roy Mustang_**

* * *

**Dark Dreams**

Screams rang in the darkness, echoing in the streets and allies. Explosions illuminated the night sky, spurts of orange flame taking away life in a matter of mere seconds.

The ground beneath his feet was saturated with the blood of the innocent. The crimson, multi-faceted stone on his gloved hand lighting up with every click of his fingers.

It was all his fault… Because of him they were all dead…

More screams rang through the darkened night, chilling him to the bone. Around him the flames leapt ever higher; orange fingers reaching into the pitch-black sky. Suddenly they were all around him, a fiery wall separating him from everything, caging him like some sort of animal. _Like a dog…_The flames licked his feet, singeing his shoes. The fire pressed in on him, smothering him, starving him of oxygen…

Suddenly he woke up, drenched with sweat, his heart pounding and his breathing ragged. Tears were streaming down his face and fear coursing through his body. Staring blankly at the wall opposite, he tried to settle his racing heart; get rid of the memories haunting his troubled mind. But he knew it was no good. This was his punishment for what he had done, the price he had to pay for the crimes that he had committed. After all, _everything_ had a price, and he knew that the horrific scenes that he had created by his own hand would never leave him.

It was Equivalent Exchange, after all.


	2. Mother's Day

**Character: _Edward Elric_**

**

* * *

Mother's Day**

How he hated this day. Once every year it came to haunt him, came to choke him, came to make him wish that he had no reason to carry on. He forever felt the guilt of his mistake, but it was on this day that it hurt the most; twisting and writhing in his chest, so that he felt that he could no longer exist.

The grass beneath him was wet, damp with the morning dew. The air cold and bitter, slight breezes making the trees sway, dancing solemnly in the faint, dawn light. But he noticed none of this, only aware of the headstone standing before him, a small, white, flower hanging limply in his hand.

Tears began to well in his eyes and, despite desperate attempts to keep them at bay; they were soon flowing freely down his face. Sobs wracked his body uncontrollably as he dropped to his knees, overwhelmed by the sudden hopelessness that he felt. Thoughts heaved tumultuously through his mind, but he was so overcome with misery that he could barely comprehend them, simply letting them slosh back and forth in his head.

Unaware of his surroundings, he failed to notice the figure approach him from behind, almost silent besides the odd, metallic clanking.

"Brother?" Enquired a timid voice, echoing throughout the suit of armour, which contained the young boy's soul. There was no response.

"Edward?" he tried again, this time clasping a hand on the huddled teen's shoulder. More sobs were the only reply that he was given.

"Brother, I miss Mum too…" The suit of armour murmured softly, misery resounding throughout the empty metal suit. Sitting down beside the blonde teenager, a small, tired sigh escaped him. It was always the same.

How they hated Mother's Day.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	3. Haunted by the Past

**  
Character: _Alphonse Elric  
_**

**

* * *

**

Haunted by the Past

In his mind, he could still see the blood. In his tangled memories, he watched it pour endlessly onto the cold, stone floor, smudging the chalk transmutation circle; so carefully drawn not even an hour ago.

The blood came from two places.

From the monster that they had created; the writhing mass of organs piled up against the wall. It's eyes glowing, and mouth wide open as it attempted to steal enough air so that it could live.

And from his brother. Feebly trying to push himself upright, despite the copious amounts of blood pouring from the stumps where his arm and leg used to be. Begging forgiveness for a crime he'd had no idea he'd commit, and crying for what he had done to his little brother, despite the fact that his injuries were far worse.

He could remember clearly walking over to the young boy, huddled on the cold ground, whimpers escaping with every painful movement, no matter how slight. The strangeness of his new, empty body, almost forgotten through the fear for his brother's life. Ever so gently picking up the young blonde, his weakened body had slumped lifelessly in the suit of armour's metal arms.

Terrified, he'd made his way to the Rockbell's at almost a run, ignoring the driving rain pounding against the empty shell that was now host to his soul, simply trying to shield his brother from the worst of it. Thumping a huge metal fist on the wooden door, he'd knelt, holding his brother ever tighter, as though he could somehow make him live just by being there. The door opened.

He would forever remember the shock on their faces at the sight before them. The giant suit of armour with glowing red eyes, clutching at the child's limp body; blood streaming onto the damp floor.

"Please, help him. He's going to bleed to death…" He hated how feeble his voice had sounded as he knelt there, his brother's life slipping away in his hands.

"Al… Alphonse?" Winry sounded shocked, even scared, and unsure of what to do. Aunt Pinako's pipe dropped from her mouth, clattering loudly on the wooden floor. However, despite her apparent shock, she quickly got to work, taking care of Edward. It was only because of her that he had survived.

And Alphonse could never thank her enough.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me feed the plot bunnies!**


	4. Red Flowers

**A/N: Just a short one that came to me during my ICT lesson...**

**Character: _Winry Rockbell_**

**

* * *

******

Red Flowers

The skeletal remains of a house, which had long ago succumbed to flames, lay before her silently. Grass had, in the past few months, began to once again grow in the lifeless ground along with, strangely enough, some little red flowers; poking their heads through the bare soil. Charred beams, once used to support the roof, lay strewn across the floor, blackened by flames and time. The walls, once used to protect its inhabitants from the ferocity of nature, had been worn away from years of storms and harsh winds.

It began to rain, not an uncommon occurrence in this part of the country, and the red flowers began to droop. Liquid crystals shattered as they hit the already-damp ground, pounding onto the stark reminder of the past, of their suffering.

This was where it had happened, where they had made the mistake for which they were still paying the price.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she shuddered as a gust of wind chilled her to the bone, and decided that it was time to get back. Tucking limp blonde hair behind her ears, she turned around and made her way along the dirt track, where deep puddles were already beginning to form. Her footsteps splashing on the wet ground, she made her way back home, and to Gran who was waiting for her. She looked over her shoulder only once.

How she hoped they were alright.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review!**

* * *


	5. Protector

**A/N: Just a short one written in tutor...**

**Royai forever! :)**

**Character: _Riza Hawkeye_ **(Obviously)

* * *

**Protector**

It was her duty to protect him.

Yes, sometimes he was an arrogant, womanising jerk, who was seemingly oblivious of his own limitations. And yes, sometimes he appeared to be both heartless and self-centred.

Yet he was also well-meaning, determined to reach the top, not only to repent him the crimes he had committed during the war, but also to make _everyone's _lives better, regardless to how many ranking men he managed to alienate on his way up.

She knew that he hid his true intentions from everyone besides his closest subordinates. After all, most of the higher-ups were either selfish, corrupt or both. Better for them to think that he was some mini-skirt obsessed Colonel, than let them know his true intent.

He was going to be Fuhrer.

He was going to change how the country was run.

And she was going to be with him all of the way, because it was her duty to protect him.

And because she loved him.

* * *


	6. Her Time

**Character: _Sloth_**

**

* * *

**

Her Time

She remembered a lot of things.

There was her time inside the gate. The sweet, all encompassing nothingness, smothering her senses and freeing her from her suffering.

There was her time after the gate. After she had been brought back by the two mortals, nothing more than children, who had so foolishly sacrificed so much, only to recoil upon seeing her mutilated form. There was her time amongst her brethren, the only beings willing to accept her.

There was her time of vengeance. Her hunt to destroy the humans who had brought her into existence, who haunted her memories of a life she'd never lived; of an existence she'd never grasped.

There was her time of death, at the hands of the very same child who had brought her into the world, who she had tried so hard to kill, whose laugh echoed in the depths of her mind, as she remembered who she was supposed to be.

There was her time of forgiveness. As her artificial life slipped between her fingers, she remembered who the boy was. Who he really was. Her son…

"Edward…"

There was her time of peace, when her suffering was finally over, and she was back where she started.

The Gate.

The beginning and the end of everything.

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder, please read and review!**


	7. Walk Away

**Character: _Rose_**

**

* * *

******

Walk Away

You've got a strong pair of legs, walk on them.

That was what he'd said as he'd walked away, her life in ruins and her hope shattered.

Well, she'd walked. She'd walked so damn far she couldn't even feel her legs anymore, and where had it got her? In the ghost of a church, with him lying on the ground in front of her; his life seeping from the gaping hole in his chest, along with copious amount of blood, his brother screaming in the background.

Her screaming.

You've got a strong pair of legs, walk on them.

He'd walked too, and look what had happened.


End file.
